User talk:Selound
--LordTBT Talk! 06:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! :) Welcome to the Redwall WIki! I hope you have a great time here. Edit yore user page by clicking on user page then edit this page. I be's a female otter archer. Welcome again, mate!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I am Ferretmaiden or as my friends call me, Meeka. if you would like to be more formal however, call me The Maiden of Ferrets! I sencerly hope you have more fun than a human being should be alowed to have here! and please fill out your userpage so we can know a little bit about you! welcome again!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello there, and welcome to Redwall Wiki!! You seem to have already began to post fan art on here, and since you are a fan artist, you can add that category when you fill out your userpage! On there you can write about your character, yourself, your likes/dislikes, opinions on stuff, and anything else you'd like to write! If you have any questions regarding the coding stuff on here (It can get confusing!), please don't hesitate to ask! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) whoi coitenly moi deary! i'll draw you a pic :D lol just leave your description on my talkpage! :D ^-^ i just read your userpage! lol, i figured you read silverwing when you spoke of your character named Zephyr! lol --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) okay! ^-^ i'll get on it when i get the time! were you the one who sent the compliment about me art?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) here it is! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet you. Star Wars, Bolt, Over the hedge and Open Season! And Silverwing. Those are some of my favorites too : D. Oh and I like your pictures, cool style! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Koratann talonstrike you rule did you draw those character?\ Hey!! I'm Silver, I'm not sure if you heard of me(doubt it, haha)but we have a few things in common, I have no religion, only a firm, strong relationship with Christ(in other words, Christian), I also love Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Open Season, Over the Hedge, but I have never really read any of those books, are they good? I've also seen Bolt, also could you check out my fanfics? I have wuite a few, but only working on a few, well, ttyl--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the wait of the next chapter of my story I'll be working on it really soon so please hang in there. OMYGOSH!!!!!! You Like Teen Titans too?!?!?! *hyperventalates and runs around the room* I LOOOOVE Teen Titans as you probably guessed by that outburst.... =P I even have a Fursona for it... (I have a fursona for almost everything *rollz Eyez* Look up WordGirl on PBS... I think you may like that! XD it's hilarious.--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 21:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My Wordgirl fursona is Lady Answers (A.K.A Tina Big daughter of mr Big). she used to want to be a writer until her dad tried to use her writing skills to get himself more money. she goes into science and in science school she gets a crush on stephen boxleightner. she later accidentily gives herself hypnotic powers with one of her experiments and helps wordgirl... as you can guess i'm in love with Professor Boxleightner (or Doctor Two-Brains) XD who's Flying Fox? =T--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 02:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It kinda makes me wonder how crazy two-brains is if he likes a fox o.O sounds really cool though! my character has a sarcastic/random sense of humor, like when the butcher the baker and the candlestick maker steal the baloons and one of those pens on a chain and wordgirl says "forget it!" Lady A is like: "so you'll go after someone for stealing cheese, but you won't arrest someone who stole a pen-y thing on a chain... you realize that makes no sense right?" Since Lady A's only power is hypnosis (and she was smart before her powers so she answers questions *duh*) she uses her techno scientific knowledge to convert a rip-stik into a flying devive which converts into a staff for fighting XD so, i'm taking an educated guess that your a Two-brains fan as well?--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 11:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. You've already met a few of my friends. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me. Please sign under the 'Friends' category on my page if you are interested in being my friend. I hope you enjoy yourself here and I hope that we become good friends! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans?! You like Teen Titans, too?! Oh my gosh! That is what I would watch every Saturday morning as a kid! You do not know how much I love that show! Who's your favorite character? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes! My favorite is Beast Boy. =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! =O i totally wasn't expecting that! it's so cool! thank you!!!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 13:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) heres a sig for you! all you have to do is click "edit" then copy it, and go click on your avatar so it says "Change" and click on htat, the go to "Signature" and paste it on that, then click on "Custom Sig" and then click save changes! --Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ^ There, I fixed your sig for you. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make a sig for you? JUst go to the section on my user page 'Signatures' and click link for instructions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New chapter is coming soon----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 05:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) want to d an art trade?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) her names Amiere. she's a light sandy furred ferret with reddish brown mask fur, paws, and tail tip. she wears a minty green tunic, and has warm, innocent looking light green eyes. she has a pine green traveling cloak, and a traveling staff. tis about it! who do you want me to do?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is a bit copy-cat-ish, but, want to do an art trade? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) My character is Kailee (a hare). Here's her info: Age: 12/13 range Clothing: A blue dress with a yellow sash that goes from her shoulder to her hip Weaponry: A dagger General personality: Happy and perky Um, she's tall and has green eyes too. Her fur is light gray and she has dark grey-tipped ears. She has scruffy orange (optional; you can make it blend in with her fur more if you want) headfur. If you don't do hares, I can come up with something else. I know there are some artists who don't do certain species, so that's totally cool. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) heres my half of the art trade!!! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) your welcome, fellow Twobrains lover! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Here he is! Enjoy! And thank you for the picture! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I LOVE the picture!! Very awesome! :D Art trades are so fun :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Aye, I'd like to, been gone for a few days so I could only get back to ye now. Name: Trevark Species: Ferret Gender: Male Age: 12-13 ish Fur color: Brown, with black front paws and black mask fur, and white throat and chest Eye color: Amber Clothing and accesories: Dark red tunic with orange sleeves which leaves his chest fur exposed (see pic below for ref), dark green sash around waist, gold earring on left ear, fishbone tailbracelet, pale yellow anklebands Weapons: Javelin, throwing axe, and dagger Stance: Anything you like :D And who shall I draw? Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 15:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) i saw your newest art on here! ^^ your great!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) could you draw a sexy pic of Skalrag for me? =) and i saw you put your pic of meeka on deviantart. could you give me a little more credit plz? as in a link to my userpage or Something.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey selound do you take art requests? --skalarana 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Skalarana all th infermashin is on my user page if not TELL ME thanks --skalarana 02:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) PIC Shes about 21 years old and her fur colors white. --skalarana 19:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind can't wait --skalarana 02:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Eet ees done!!!!!!! :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 11:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) SIGNATURE TEST AREA!!!!!!!! ----Selound I never miss 14:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC), ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Ahoy,matey!How did you found me?Glad to find out that you have an account here!!!--Mellus 15:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Mellus I thought I recognized your work! How are you, matey?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, I don't complain, though some might not blame me if I did :) --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ummmm, is Vira an old character? cuase i've already done the Vallug bowbeasts daughter thing...i'm not trying to be annoying, it's just i feel a little let down that someone would try to do that too. :| I have proof i've done a daughter of Vallug bowbeast first if she's new. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:MiaRaeJuskarath_by_Ferretmaiden.jpg see?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) nah... we have two different stories... i just don't want it to look like i'm copying off of you if i post pics of her. (Your not copying me, mind. you just the same idea^^) but your Vira does sound cool! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) (Gabool the Wild 23:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC)) oh kay! ^^ the story of Mia Rae is one of my only fan fics without magic involved... so it won't seem the same.. hey, you need to watch this it's really funny! =D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIqofVwYi4I Carol-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You make an art page like you make any other page that doesn't exist yet - make a link within the wiki. If you like either of these, just go to the link and get creating! :) User:Selound/My Art User:Selound/Selound's Art--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i love it sorry i took so long to reply! --skalarana 01:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Pit bulls and Rottweilers (my dog is a Rottweiler/Chow/wolf/Lab mix) are sadly, sadly misunderstood and stereotyped. So many people criticized us for adopting him and his sister, saying they'd be vicious, and they'd never hurt a person (intentionally - I mean, being jumped on by a 120-pound dog can leave a scratch or bruise sometimes!). --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) do you think you could draw my new Ermine fursona? her name is Alya Palefeather, she's white with three black dots under each eye,a black tail tip, and she wears a plain tunic (I can't decide whether to make the tunic purple or red so you can choose between the two) with a brown belt, with a pouch on each side (She's a healer) she has pale purple eyes (She is also blind, so she looks blind) and she has a sling wrapped around her belt. and thats about it... =P Thank you! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much!!!! =D thank you thank you!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ooh Funny seeing you here, I guess there are a lot of people on DA and here, tell me if you know any one else on here who is on DA. Maybe you could read my fanfics? Ooh Funny seeing you here, I guess there are a lot of people on DA and here, tell me if you know any one else on here who is on DA. Maybe you could read my fanfics? Re: Trusiae and Marshank Hey, I'm glad you liked my fanfic! I'm sorry, but I really don't think Trusiae would fit in...her role is so similar to my character Kukka's, you see. Perhaps we could work something else out? Something of a story trade, maybe, where we each write a short story about the others' character of choice? -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm really tired right now, so I'm having trouble functioning, and I don't know what you mean by "she could differ more quickly". Sorry. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 23:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Indeed!--Mellus 11:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Heyo! Hi Kalza! o.O good... and you? is something wrong?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) at the moment my computer hates me and i continue to generate negative energy towards it. so i feel your pain. nothing much, o'm just not feeling the happy spark i get when i create a new character anymore.... maybe i create too many.... *Saleen pops up from behind meekas head: "Ya think?"* XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) do you think you could draw My character Amiere hugging Veil and Veil is like ummmmm kay? We all know what veil looks like, and Amiere is light tan with red mask fur and paws, five claws on her left paw, a white shirt with a green vest, a brown belt, and light green eyes, and a red bandana around her head... hey, does web-abyss have a love interst at all? (i've seen your ah, sketches of him, and they all cracked me up... i just don't understand why you put up ah... suggestive art.)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i was worried i'd offended you for a while there -.- i tend to speak (or type as the case may be) without thinking... i was just worried, cuase when you get older, you'll be looking for a job, and your employers will look on the internet to see if youve done any stuff on there, and theyll see your art... so they might not want to hire you or something... thats what my dad says will happen and thats on eof the reasons you have to be carefull about the internet.. yeah, i have changed her design a bit ~.^ and on the redwall wars wiki (Link on bluestripes page) i created a few RPG's you might like..-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) update I know you didn't say update me but i don't have anyone to update and i noteced that you like it. if you wan't me to stop, tell me imeaditly! thanks!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hey selound, i created a character i wanted you to hear about! ^^ do you like her? I was thinking we could sorta collaborate her? Name: Levine (Name still a work in progress) Species: Stoat Heritage: Cloggs daughter, didn't join Badrangs horde with the rest of the crew, and became a slave (a bit like your furries, sadly, but she wasn't used for the s word reason... though she was made into a horde members mate later. can't decide who) appearance: light golden tan, bright green eyes, white paw tips and a dark brown tail tip... yeah, i'm still working on her '^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) it's where two or more people have a character, and they all coem up with stuff that will make the char cooler. like i have no idea who Levine's mate hsould be (I'm gonna look at badrangs horde members) and i can't think of an outfit or weapon, and i'm not to fond of her fur color... her eyes rock though... and her personality is shy, but i can't figure other than that, and i need a little help... if you want.. and if someone colaborates they, can draw the character and put it up wherever as long as they give the other collaborater some credit... thats usually what happens in a charrie colab. it's fun! i like doing it but not many people wanna do one with me =( As for Clogg being in love '^^ well, if you think about it, he would be a lot easier to get along with than badrang cuase he actually has a sense of humor, and isn't a big idiot/baby like Badrang is. and uuuuuuugh... levines name just hits a sour note and i don't know why! *Headdesk* I came up with a funny comic idea between shadow and Zya... here goes: (I'm sure every kids done this to a parent XD) Zya and Shadow are asleep in bed* dibbun meitua MOMMY! I'M THIRSTY! Zya Shadow, could you please go get her some water? Shadow snrk... huh? oh yeah, sure. gets up and fills a cup from the tap. takes it to meitua Meitua thats bahtroom water!!! your supposed ot get kitchen water!!! shadow '-.- *evil laughs* sorry, that was totally lame, but i had to tell you about it! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I imagined her being a bit more simply dressed, cuase she doesn't like to stand out much... but i like the outfit! just skip the necklace and bandana.and her mate should be Findo. also, i thought her weapon would be along the line of mace, but she could have a dagger too! =) i like your idea! the outfits really cool! ^^ and thanks for putting up with my lame comic idea '-.- -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) elonwyn... it means Owl in the old Riftgard language (Of my creation ^^) and i figured she's just have hte tunic... not the skirt or jacket =P she tries to be a wall flower =P silly little stoat maiden, she's too pretty for that!!!! >.< how do you think she and Findo should meet?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yes, except Elonwyn was made into a Mate slave (Badrang saw she would be no use as a worker and asked if anyone would have her) Findo immeadietly takes her to be his mate, and the two of them later run away. and i htink Findo should be slightly bad boy looking... i'm thinking a dark red brown with deep blue eyes, a black coat, with no under shirt, a red bandana round his neck, and a black nose ridge (I'll draw him sometime to show you) and his weapon.... a saber and bow and arrows. oh, and he should have a tatoo =) -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) i'm not all that good at drawing shoes.... are you? yeah, maybe a nick in one ear... but bad boys arn't friendly looking... they looks bad! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC)